An Act of Kindness
by r2roswell
Summary: CastleFanFicPrompts AU meeting: It's winter and Beckett is home sick. She's much too sick to shovel the walk, etc, and looks out to see her neighbors, Castle and Alexis, doing it for her. (in this story, Beckett has a house of her own as do the Castle's.)


**An Act of Kindness**

Human. That's what she felt like today. She didn't feel like the badass hot shot detective that was her usual style. Weak. Vulnerable. Human. That's what she was.

Silently she cursed whatever deity or universal plan it was to create germs that got people sick. Acute bronchitis, no doubt having received it from a perp whom she had put away who himself had been coughing up a storm. At least his was nearing completion and he was on the road to recovery, not her and not several of the other detectives that he had come into contact with.

Beckett cursed those same creators for not getting her partners, Ryan and Esposito, sick. They had made fun of her at her expense and after a few days of still not being better, her Captain had ordered Beckett to use some sick days least she infect everyone else at the precinct.

Much to her displeasure to make it even worse, New York had gotten hammered with several inches of snow overnight. Sick day or not, there was still house work to be done, starting with the shoveling of her walk and driveways. Snow drifts waited for no one and if she was okay to stay stuck in her own home, which she wasn't, Beckett knew she had to get out of bed and ready to tackle on the white walls.

As she nearly finished getting ready to brace the winter cold, Beckett paused. Something felt off, sounded off. Beckett reached for her spare gun, a [insert type] which she kept in a drawer near front door. It was more of a precaution really. She'd grown to have several enemies over the year and with her being out on a sick day someone was bound to use that as an opportunity. Cautiously she opened the door.

Her partner and neighbor, Rick Castle, let out a small scream as he raised the shovel above his head.

"Jesus," he said to Beckett, "Warn a guy next time you do that."

"Me warn you," Beckett scoffed, "I could have killed you."

"Better me than Alexis," Castle said as he motioned his head toward her sidewalk.

Alexis waved, "Morning."

Seeing Alexis shoveling her walkway threw her off guard.

"Mind putting that away so none of us accidentally get shot," Castle asked while he put his shovel against the door and motioned to her gun.

Beckett simply nodded, placed the safety on her weapon and retreated to find a new spot for her weapon. No sense in keeping it in the dresser by the door now.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Beckett asked as she walked outside and stood under the porch.

"Shoveling, what does it look like?" he replied.

"I can see you're shoveling, but why?"

Castle shoved, "Guess you really want to stay stranded in your house." He then perked up, "Think you could use the company?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Suit yourself, I'll go back to my job," he said as he took the shovel.

"This…this really isn't necessary," Beckett said.

"Sure it is," Castle replied back, "I'm not gonna let you do it. Not with you being all infectious. The cold will just make what you have even worse."

"Castle, I'm fine, I've been sick on my own before. It's really not that big of a deal."

"That was before. You've got me now."

Beckett shook her head, "Tell me again why you bought the house next door? Was it just to annoy me?"

"Well yeah there's that but there's also the fact that we're partners now."

"And what if our little partnership comes to an end?"

"Oh ye of little faith, detective. Ye of little faith."

"Really Castle, why'd you get it?"

"It's hard to come across good real estate these days."

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" Beckett said as she smiled and bit her lip.

"All in good time. Now get your tiny butt back inside before you blame me for getting you sick again."

"So you have been checking me out."

Beckett's come back left Castle stumped as he tried to fumble for words that wouldn't get him into trouble.

"I'm just gonna go back to my shoveling. Leave the door unlocked. Once we're done here I'll come in and make you some soup and make sure you're taking your medicines."

"Castle, you have to let me do something."

"Got any apple cider?"

"I don't think so but I do have hot chocolate."

Castle smiled, "Sold."

"Alexis," Beckett called out, "Double chocolate, extra marshmallow?"

Alexis smiled, "You remembered."

Beckett smiled back, "When you're ready come inside and I'll make some."

Alexis simply smiled and nodded.

Beckett returned her attention to Castle, "Better finish shoveling."

Castle smiled, taking her words as an official invitation to go inside once they were done. Castle picked up his shovel and began retreating down the path and started shoveling.

Beckett smiled and despite being sick, she picked up a handful of snow. It was just the right consistency to form a ball. She threw it at Castle's back.

He turned to her, "Oh if you didn't have bronchitis we would so be on."

"Cap your pen writer boy," said Beckett, "there's always next time."

Castle raised his eyebrow at that comment but Beckett left it hanging there as she retreated back inside, leaving Castle to ponder her comment and leaving him and his daughter to finish their shoveling. Once that was done, they would enter her home and enjoy a day of snow, hot chocolate and in her case, soup and medicine, being taken care of by two people who truly cared about her. That was enough for now.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
